A história de seis semideuses
by Scott Cosern
Summary: Essa fic conta a historia de 6 semi-deuses que são reunidos para enfrentar o maior inimigo dos deuses juntamente com seus pais.
1. Chapter 1

_Essa é só a minha primeira fic então, se a introdução foi boa comente, se não comentem ( e apontem onde posso melhor), se ficou +/- comentem também. Vlw_

Introdução

Os seis pequenos garotos estavam como sempre com seu _au pair_ Sr.H que os acompanhavam a todos os lugares, e também como sempre encontrando pessoas com aparência estranha e misteriosa. Arthur como de custume andava longe do grupo nas sombras, olhando para o chão, quito, com uma espressão rigida, diferente de Bruno, que parecia atrair as outras pessoas para perto dele, como sua melhor amiga, Fernanda, eles gostavam de lutar com espadas de madeira, sempre disputando o maior número de vitórias, mas, geralmente quem ganhava era Bruno, não por sua estratégia e sim pela sua força e abilidade de combate, das poucas vezes que Fernanda ganhava era por sua estratégia de batalha. Oscar e Victor, como de costume disputavam a atenção da charmosa Eduarda, que não estava interessada por nenhum dos dois.

Após a ardúa batalha contra Fernanda, Bruno chegou perto de Arthur, pegou a espada de Fernanda e jogo-a aos seus pés.

-Vamos... Se levante e venha lutar comigo!

Arthur nem se mexeu, só fez um leve gruido, Bruno, orgulhoso, sentiu-se ofendido com a atitude de Arthur, tentou dar-lhe uma envestida em sua cabeça, mais Arthur com estrema destreza pegou a espada e deu-lhe um contra-ataque, Bruno não esperando reação, se assustou com a tremenda força do empacto soltou a espada por não a estar segurando firmimente. Arthur se levantou num salto, golpeou Bruno no abdomêm e na nuca, fazendo-o cair no chão se contorcendo de dor, Fernanda como sempre tão calculista sabia que se tentasse lutar iria perder, correu e chamou o Sr.H, chegou rápido ao socorro de Bruno, colocou em sua boca o que parecia ser uma pequena pedra quadrada.

-Mastique, fará a dor para.

Eduarda que foi sempre interessada em Bruno por ter uma grande força, quase no mesmo segundo, após ter visto ele se derrubado por Arthur, se esq ueceu que Bruno existia e ficou logo interessada por Arthur, então quase de imedidato correu para falar com ele.

-Adorei o jeito que você derrotou o Bruno.

-Isso não foi nada... só instinto.

-Ah claro...- falou Oscar num tom sarcástico- você massacrou Bruno o melhor em combate entre nós do que até mesmo EU e foi só INSTINTO. hahahaha! essa é a maior mentira eu que já ouvi na minha vida.

-hahahahaha! concordo plenamente quando foi que você começou a treinar combate armado?- perguntou Victor.

-Nunca que você poderia vence-lo sem ter treinado.

-Eu não treinei.

-Por favor vocês poderiam se juntar a nós - o Sr.H havia se aproximado sem ninguem perceber - precisamos conveçar.

Todos se reuniram em volta de uma fogueira, Bruno ficou do lado de Fernanda, Arthur isolado em um canto, Eduarda ficou entre Oscar e Victor. O Sr.H se sentou no meio de todos.

-Hoje eu vou contar a vocês o que vocês realmente são - ele falava com a testa fransida e com tom sério - vocês tem abilidades especias... Vocês são especiais.


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiro capitulo

-Como assim especias? Como pessoas com sindrome de don ou coisa parecida?- perguntou Arthur

-Não exatamente... vocês tem abilidades especias, como vocês ja devem ter not...- um barulho entre os arbustos o fez para- QUEM ESTÁ AI ?- ele perguntou com a voz firme.

Todos já estavam olhando para os arbustos, quando saiu um pequeno garoto de lá, ele usava muletas e uma boina estranha, ele tinha um olhar firme, estava parecendo que não comia a dias.

-Precisamos ir!

Foi só o que ele falou, mas para o Sr.H foi como se uma bomba tivese explodido na sua frente.

-Crianças vamos para Long Island, lá eu explicarei tudo melhor para vocês.

-Mas quem é esse menino, Sr.H e por que nos vamos para Long Island? – perguntou Eduarda.

-Criança tudo será explicado, assim que vocês chegarem a Long Island.

-Mas como assim "vocês",você não vem com agente?

-Não eu não posso... não mais.

-Mas você nos acompanha a 7 anos... estamos juntos a sete anos, você é como se fosse nosso pai.

-Eu sei querida, eu também crie muitos vinculos emocionais com vocês, mas, essa não será a ultima vez que vocês me veram... agora vão com ele- nenhum dos seis sairam do lugar- VÃO! AGORA!

Um a um relutantes começaram a andar, seguindo o menino de muletas, mas, Bruno não o quis deixa-lo

-Eu não quero deixa-lo, não agora.

-Querer é um coisa, minha criança, nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos. Nós nos reencontraresmos, agora, feche os olhos.

E num piscar de olhos ele não estava mais lá, Bruno ainda com reluntancia se distancio do local onde ele finalmente poderial descobrir quem ele realmente era. Quando finalmete viu os outros estam dentro de uma van a sua espera.

Todos olharam para ele quando entrou, mas logo desviaram os olhares, quem parecia estar com os pensamentos mais distantes era Arthur, ele era o membro mais novo do grupo, na verdade ele nem deveria estar lá, eles o encontraram por acaso durante uma de suas viagens. Eles o haviam encontrado em uma viela nas ruas de São Francisco e o Sr.H tinha visto algo de especial nele quando eles tentaram se aproximar, os outros quatro não se lembravam de nada, mas, o Sr.H e Bruno se lembravam perfeitamente.

Demorou aproximadamente duas horas para eles chegarem em new york. Ele pararam num posto no meio da estrada, Fernanda e Bruno sairam juntos, antes de todos terem tempo, o garoto de muleta de estava dirigindo, ele deceu do carro também para abastecer, Fernada foi aborda-lo para fazer ele falar porque ele estavam indo para Long Island, Bruno comprar algo na loja do posto, enquanto os outros ficaram na van.

Bruno pegou cicletes, coca diet, barras de chocale e um rufles. Foi para o balcão mas não havia niguem lá, ele tocou a campaninha ela fez um som como um "PING", ninguem apareceu denovo, mas dessa vez duas vezes "PING, PING",niguem aparecia, então ele decidiu deixar o dinheiro no balcão, deixou vinte dolares, pegou um saco, empacotou as coisa e se dirigiu a porta para ir embora quando, um homem muito alto a abriu.

-É você o dono dessa loja?-perguntou Bruno ao estranho.

-Sim sou eu.

-Então eu deixei o dinheiro em cima do balcão, então já vo...

-Espera você tem um cheiro bom. Será que seu gosto também é bom?

-O que você disse senhor.

-Nasa importante, ei espere você está me roubando, você não pagou por isso.

-Sim eu paguei, tem vinte dolares ai no balcão.

-Desculpe meu jovem você vai ter que me acompanhar.

_Enquanto isso Fernanda tentava enterrogar o menino de moleta_

-Quem é você? Por que está nos levando para Long Island? O que tem lá que fez o Sr.H nos abandonar?

-Eu não posso responder todas as suas perguntas ainda... mas posso falar que meu nome é Logan e eu sou seu protetor e de todos os outros.

-Como assim _protetor_? Como você pode ser meu protetor se você usa muletas?

-Você deve apreender que as aparencias enguanam.

-Ta bom e por que você não pod...- ela foi interrompida por um grito, vindo do lado oeste do posto- O que foi isso? Essa era a voz do Bruno, precisamos e ajuda-lo.

Mas mesmo antes de ela ter acabado a frase, Logan já estava indo na direção do grito, com um incrivel rapidez pela qual ela nunca tinha visto de alguem com muletas.

-Ei!Ei! espere por mim.

Mas ele continuo andando sem olhar para trás, com a mesma velocidade, Fernanda começou a correr para acompanha-lo, mas ele já estava muito a frente.

_x_

-Quem demora tanto tempo para abastecer uma van?-perguntou Eduarda

-Verdade já está demorando muito.-concordou Oscar

-E cadê o Bruno com o meu refrigerante? ele foi comprar já faz uns 20 minutos.-falou Victor

-Vamos sair daqui meninos e ver o que está acontecendo- os três deceram da van, mas Eduarda se firou e comçou a falar- e você Arthur não vem com nosco?

-Não eu vou ficar.

-Então se é assim, garotos vamos ver o que esta acontecendo.

Os três foram em direção a loja em Bruno fora. A chegar se depararam com uma cena fora do comum, um homem muito alto joga pedras em Bruno, do lado leste vinha o goroto de muleta seguido logo atrás por Fernanda. Bruno até o momento não parecia ter cido atingido em nunhuma parte do seu corpo fora o seu braço que estava com um ferimento sério, seu braço estava encharcado de sangue, Oscar e Victor investiram sobre o homem. O homem desviou com vacilidade de suas ivestidas, Bruno percebendo que ele tinha abaixado a quarda, jogou uma pedra em direção ao seu rosto

-Argh!- o homem rugia de dor- Não consigo encherga! Você acertou meu olho!

-Na mosca!- comemorou Bruno

-Seu pivete disgraçado! EU VOU TE MAT...- ele não conseguiu terminar a frase pois começou a se diseuver em pó.

-O que estar acontecendo?-perguntaram Oscar e Victor ao mesmo tempo

-Vamos todos de volta para a van!- falou Logan

Todos correram para a van, depois de todos entrarem, Logan poes o pé no acelerador.

_Galera se vocês estão lendo povavor comentem, por que se vocês não comentarem eu vou achar que não tem niguem lendo e vou para de postar. Vlw acho que posto o proximo capitulo amanhã._


End file.
